malffandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 Stardate 45060.0-45070.0
The sun rises over Los Angeles as Jonathan Matijevich works to make himself look like Martin Belkin. He puts in colored contacts to match the I.D. He gets dressed and Ira Gaines tell him he has an hour. Jack Bauer drives as Ira's men follows him. A police car pulls along side of him and Ira instructs him to look forward. As Jack is driving, Ira instructs him to grab a key card from the visor. Jack asks what he wants, Ira says he will tell him when he gets to CTU. Nina Myers and Milo PressmanMilo Pressman works on the keycard and Nina Myers asks if he's got any information. Milo found a encrypted file of plastic surgeons. Nina believes that he's trying to change his identity or assume someones. Nina asks for a name. 06:05:26 Keith Palmer jogs with a Secret Service agent when a limo pulls up. David Palmer gets out. Keith jogs away from his dad, but the Senator stops him. David says he will tell their side of the story at the breakfast. Keith feels that no matter how the story comes out, people will still believe he killed Lyle Gibson. He asks for his son to stand by him, but Keith believes his father will turn on him to protect his campaign. Keith's emotions overcome him and he jogs off. Kim Bauer and Rick AllenKim Bauer watches over as Rick Allen washes up. Kim asks Rick to help her get out. Kim tries to convince Rick that Ira Gaines will not let him go, because he is a liability. Rick walks away after knowing Gaines will not let him go. 06:08:22 Jack Bauer arrives at CTU with Gaines' men still following. Gaines instructs Jack to replace the keycard with the one Milo is working on. Nina asks Jack where he has been. He fibs and also says that Kim is fine. All is well until Nina tells Jack the name of the John Doe...Alan York. Jack is stunned as he realizes his wife is in danger. He goes to his office and asks Gaines who is with his wife, and he sarcastically answers that it's not Alan York. Jack threatens Gaines until a shot rings out. Jack demands to know what happened. Gaines tells Jack that that's the last thing they will hear if he doesn't get control of himself. Jack agrees to cooperate. Ira tells him to move forward with replacing the keycard. Gaines tries to call Kevin Carroll, but he's not in range. Gaines warns him that Teri Bauer knows he's not Alan York. Teri attacks Kevin CarrollTeri gets anxious, saying she feels sick, and persuades Carroll to pull over. She gets out of the car and runs out of site. Carroll checks his phone and gets the message from Gaines. He gets out of the car and calls out Teri's name. She attacks him with a large rock. She tries to grab the keys but Carroll throws them into the woods. Teri knocks him out. edit 06:17:04 06:17:08Teri is tying Carroll to a tree with jumper cables. She runs to the car and grabs her cell phone, but gets no service. Rick tells Gaines that Dan has been buried. Rick asks for his money. Ira is able to persuade Rick into staying. 06:19:20 Jack looks on from his office on Milo. Gaines gives him three minutes to get it done. He nods his head to get Nina up. He starts to write a note that he is bugged. Gaines tells him to drop the pen and shred the paper. Jack stops and looks up at the camera as Gaines says he's watching him. Jack shreds the paper as Nina enters. Nina tells Jack that Milo is close to identifying the shooter. Gaines tells him to switch it now. Jack tells her to ask Milo to stop working which perplexes Nina. She reluctantly understands and walks out. 06:21:18 David and Nicole PalmerNicole Palmer watches T.V. coverage of the primary when her father walks in. She asks if Keith is going to jail, and David says he will be fine if it happened the way he says it did. He warns her about the questions the media will bring up. Jack approaches Milo asking him how the card is coming. He says he's close and would be done if he hadn't waited for Jack. Jack asks him what he means. Milo says Nina asked him to stop until Jack came down. Jack knocks Milo's cup of nuts over and while Milo is picking it up, Jack makes the switch to Ira's amusement. edit 06:29:44 Milo sits frustrated at his computer as the keycard gives him trouble. Jamey Farrell asks him whats wrong and he tells her that he already did this. She has him check the sectors and that turns out to be the problem. Jamey walks off smiling. Teri is trying to flag down a car. Kevin tells her that would be a bad idea. He tries to convice her to free him and he will take her to Kim. She doesn't buy it and continues to search for a signal. 06:31:25 Jack calls Secret Service and connects with the Palmer's head agent. Jack asks Ira what he wants, and Ira tells him to get clearance to the breakfast. Jack is able to get clearance and is told to check in with Agent Pierce. Ira has Jack call Division and post out for an hour. Rick enters the cabin with Kim. He tells her that Gaines isn't letting him out. Kim says they should get out together. He starts to make a blueprint on the floor about the security before he hears Eli Stram calling him. He erases the blueprint and Kim pulls him on top of her. Kim pushes him off once Eli enters. Rick asks for 5 minutes...Eli gives him 4. He gives her instructions on where to go. Milo, still frustrated at the keycard grabs Nina's attention. He says that it's a different keycard. He says it went from 20% to 99% complete in just a few minutes. Nina asked who could have switched it. After a few seconds, he looks up to Nina, who looks up to Jack. Jack pulls a gun on NinaJack is on the phone posting out. Nina asks where the keycard is. Ira warns him. Jack finally admits saying that Division got new info and Milo was deemed untrustworthy. Jack gives her a keycard, but when she grabs it, Jack pulls a gun on her. He tells her he will kill her if he has to. Jack gives her a jacket and walks Nina out of CTU. Before they get out, Tony Almeida approaches and asks where they are going. Jack says Division. Tony walks away and Jack and Nina leave CTU. Jack puts Nina in the driver seat of his car. edit 06:42:04Teri continues to try to get a cell signal. She finally does. Phil, an employee at St. Marks Hospital picks up Jack's cell in the parking lot. She hangs up. Next she calls CTU and Jamey picks up. She tells Jamey that Kim has been kidnapped. She gives her location to Jamey. She is sending CTU teams to pick her up. David Palmer is getting dressed when Sherry Palmer walks in. Sherry asks what if Kingsley could be persuaded. Sherry insists on blackmailing her. David disagrees with doing that. Sherry walks out. Rick walks out, leaving the door unlocked. Rick gets Eli to turn his back to the door as Kim escapes. Eli thinks that he might go "get a piece" of Kim. Rick is able to talk him out of it. Rick says he forgot his keys, and is able to go back to Kim. They make the run for it. The "CTU" agents show up. One introduces himself as Charles McLemore. The other unties Carroll. Teri asks why before Charles grabs her and puts a bag over her head. Jamey is writing on a piece of paper as Tony approaches. She destroys the paper. Tony wants to know why Nina's meeting with Division isn't showing up. He asks for video of Jacks office. Jamey refuses at first before Tony tells her he is the ranking agent since Jack and Nina are gone. 06:49:18 Nina and Jack are driving as Gaines instructs Jack who instructs Nina where to go. Nina asks if all Jack has said is a lie. Jack barely warns Nina in time before she rear-ends another car. edit 06:54:22 Jack has to kill NinaNina and Jack pull up near an oil rig. Nina notices Gaines' men following them. Gaines instructs Jack to shoot and kill Nina. Jack gets her out of the car and leads her to a hill. He shoots 4 times at point blank range into Nina's body and pushes her down the hill. Gaines' men confirm she is dead from on top of the hill. Gaines instructs Jack to get back in the car. Jack drives off. 06:57:12 Rick digs a hole under a fence. Right as they are about to leave, Kim hears her mom yelling as she arrives. Kim refuses to leave and tells Rick to go without her, but both of them are forced to remain when a guard comes too close. Split screen: Teri, screaming, is dragged by Gaines's men. Kim and Rick return to the shack. David Palmer watches the news on TV. Tony Almeida works at his computer. Nina is alive.Tony watches footage of Jack pulling a gun on Nina in his office. He sees Jack put a flak jacket on her and wonders why. Back at the scene of the shooting, Nina sits up to see the flak jacket stopped the bullets. She stands up and starts to walk away, well outside of downtown L.A. 06:59:57... 06:59:58... 06:59:59... 07:00:00